transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Spotlight: Fairway Ch.1
Northern Motorway Clusters of large, mostly-collapsed buildings line either side of the Northern Highway, marking the location of what was once a busy and prosperous industrial area. Like most of Cybertron, these broken steel building are scarred with the marks of war: huge dents from massive missile impacts, ragged holes ripped deep into the metal, and sooty char marks leftover from fiercely burning munitions. The highway itself fared no better; impact craters make driving it like running an obstacle course designed by a drunk. Ragged-edged shadows reach like deformed fingers from the collapsed buildings in the sunshine, a study in the effects of war. The occasional gleam of light indicates more recent damage, perhaps a firefight between Autobots and Decepticons, or battered scavengers looking for salvage. Fairway is walking the perimeter of the massive solar panel array, his large datapad/hand scanner humming. He picks his way carefully through the rubble, surveying the damage that still remains after the Decepticon attack. He derides himself for being on earth when this battle took place. He supposes that, in lieu of actually fighting to protect these solar panels, it's the least he can do to help with the repair effort. Vigil flies overhead, having also volunteered for guard duty as he arrived on cybertron. He lands by Fairway and transforms into robot mode, a nod given to his fellow Autobot. "Couldnt detect anything around us, been as quiet as a tomb." He says calmly. Rodimus Prime is a bit further away, possibly consulting with Jazz on ideas on how to keep the solar-power site secure when the Decepticons have already found out about it, possibly not. Either way, he's also looking out over the fields. One might notice that he's been unusually careful about where he sets his feet. He pauses, possibly from his conversation, and calls out, "How bad is it, Fairway?" Nosecone is sifting through the rubble as well. He shakes his head. "Perhaps I should start drilling some holes," he says, "At least we'll have somewhere to put all this wreckage." Jazz is discussing some hare-brained schemes to secure the site but most are either too complex, too cost-inefficient so far. Jazz likes to do things in style which is synonymous with expensive. Upon listening to the broadband, Jazz has flashbacks of Twin Twist and Hardstrike a few years ago. Rodimus Prime lifts his arms and waves his hands emphatically. "No!" he exclaims to Nosecone. "No no no no!" Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that last time Rodimus was in the area, he spent the whole of a battle falling through the surface of war-torn Cybertron. Rodimus Prime turns back towards Jazz. "Erm, sorry about that, Jazz. You were saying?" Jazz says, "I wonder if Jetfire's system could support twice the weight of the panels. Having them...two sided. One side to collect and when danger arrives fold into a compact defensive posture STILL covered with solar panels but that can discharge energy in a defensive pattern or something...I don't know I am just throwing some ideas around." "If we're going to try something like that, you'd *better* make sure the area beneath is reinforced," Rodimus answers Jazz, then turns towars Fairway. "Why would they want to attack? Before it gets operational, it would be to keep us from having the energon, and after, it would be to get it for themselves." Little do the Autobots know, however, that far up above them, a ship is waiting in low orbit, and from within, its pilot is observing the Autobots and their antics. The pilot gets a close-up of each of their faces, running them through a database. "No bounty," he says, evaluating Jazz. "No bounty," he says, looking at Nosecone. "Hm, can't tell which one that is, while he is a jet," he mutters, focusing on Air Raid. "Hm, bounty not high enough for THAT one," he says, evaluating Rodimus Prime. Finally, he scans Fairway. A huge 10,000,000 Shanix bounty flashes red on his Heads-Up Display. "BINGO. The one I'm really here for!" "Because the Decepticons will use everything and make sure their enemies get no benefit." Vigil says as he then looks around and flies into the air, to scan the area for more Decepticons or invaders. F-15 Eagle scowls over his radio, but otherwise doesn't add much to the conversation below. It's all over his head, so to speak. For the sake of boredom, he tails after Vigil, opting for a game of air tag. Fairway nods sadly. "A sad fact," he says, referring to Vigil's comment, "and part of the reason I aupport your idea, Jazz. I could draw up some plans for the buttressing necessary to reinforce these structures from underneath, and then, with your collaboration, I could fabricate the double-sided panels you mentioned." Nosecone looks disappointed. You'd think that on the surface of Cybertron, they'd let him dig all he wants. But he nods at Rodimus Prime. "What would you like me to do, sir?" he wonders. Rodimus Prime rubs the bridge of his nose thoughtfully for a moment. "I don't suppose you could map out the immediate underground area *without* poking more holes in it?" It's Cybetron. There's *always* an immediate undeground area (even if it's not, well, coded). Jazz looks at the ground and ponders Rodimus's answer then The Autobot gazes up momentarily "Trouble is with the Decepticons being flyers it is no real use to try and mine the road or something. We need some Anti-Air wether it's pullin' energy from the panels themselves or a ballistic/missile based solution...Ground-level booby-traps just won't cut it." Jazz turns to fairway with his usual Bond'esque smile "Yeah, I could throw around some ideas and crude designs and maybe you can pick them apart, slap some actual numbers for the required material density and stuff. We'll make it work in practice or sumthin." The mysterious ship begins its descent, headed right for the solar panel array. It's not cloaked, so it's entirely possible that any Autobot fliers in the area should be able to spot its approach. F-15 Eagle does a digital double-take as his sensors light up. To confirm, he loops and ascends a bit. Sure enough there is an odd ship advancing on them. "Hey...hey... ship thing... hey guys!" Too far away to yell, he radios instead. <> First Aid returns from checking out the half-built solar panels on the opposite side of the sector. "The panels are in about the same condition as they are here," he reports. "Damage is considerable but I think with a little love and care we can..." First Aid trails off, as it's clear his comrades are distracted by something. He looks up towards Air Raid, tracking the Aerialbot's flight path. "Huh? A ship?" Rodimus Prime is not a flier, and seems to still be focusing more on the ground than anything else. "Just bring me what you guys manage to come up with when you've got it," he tells Jazz, First Aid, and Fairway, then snaps his head up as Air Raid reports the ship. He instinctively crouches and turns prepares for an attack. <> Vigil looks up and transforms to starfighter mode as he begins to fly up closer to the ship. He radios back down to the other Autobots. The spaceship continues its descent towards the solar panel, heedless of the flying Autobots. It's either oblivious to them or the pilot doesn't take them seriously as a threat. Fairway puts his hands on his hips and inclines his head, respecting Rodimus. "Indeed, I shall report all progress promptly, Prime." He starts to turn away when he hears Air Radi's radio message. He looks up suddenly, instinctively reaching back as if to unsub his rifle. <> He radios. <> Jazz looks up at the incoming ship. "I have a weird feeling. No hails, no broadcast, no escorts, no interceptors launched or anything. If it was a Decepticon craft we would already be under assault with threats and pre-fight gloating and that kinda stuff." Jazz smirks "This smells like visitors. I just hope it will have the decency to land in a clear spot." F-15 Eagle follows after Vigil, missiles at the ready should there be any attack. <> First Aid, unlike some others, doesn't reach for his weapon. "Maybe they're in trouble and need our help," he suggests to Jazz. People love coming to the Transformers for help, as if they didn't already have enough problems to worry about. "Air Raid, can you see any signs of damage on the ship's hull or engines?" <> radios Air Raid. <> he adds excitedly. <> Vigil radios down to the autobots then flies straight into the front of the ship. <> He radios to the ship to try and get a response. Nosecone nods at Rodimus Prime. "Certainly," he says, then finds a hole to hop into and do some scouting. Jazz radios Air Raid <> "Visitors?" Fairway asks Jazz. "I don't like this. It's true that Decepticons would have announced their presence, but I think the same could be said for friendly visitors as well. One must wonder if the pilot of that ship has any idea that we are a military faction and that he is descending into the midst of a war zone." Fairway crosses his arms. "A being in need of aid is the best assumption, I think." The pilot of the ship does not change his course. Either he's blind to the fact an Autobot just flew in front of him, or he's pretty confident that he can survive a mid-air collision with him! There is no response to Vigil's radio messages, either. "At least until they prove otherwise," Rodimus agrees, letting Jazz handle the order tossing for now. "But be alert to that proof." The young Prime clenches his fists for a moment, then opens his hands. He hasn't called the Photon Eliminator from subspace, but he's far from unarmed without it. First Aid seems willing to wait for the ship to land (assuming that is what it is doing) so they can find out what's going on. He's checking the ship out from afar to see if he recognizes anything about it. F-15 Eagle doesn't shoot of course, and is sure to steer clear of the ship's path. <> Vigil doesnt alter his own flight path until the very last second, just barely veering over it to try and dock himself onto the ship, beginning to use his docking clamps to try and hold onto the ship. <> He radios to the ship. Vigil leaps and begins folding into himself, wings extending to his sides as he is a starfighter! "It looks like a custom built ship. I don't recognize it," First Aid parrots. Vigil succeeds in grasping Galvatron, throwing him off-balance. Nosecone finds a hole, with a ramp leading down it. This is great! He transforms when he gets to the bottom of the hole and starts down the tunnel, recording its direction as he goes. Jazz is also unarmed because it would be rude to greet people with a gun. /He/ would not like to be greeted with a gun so....he stays quiet for now waiting for the ship to complete its landing. Fairway fails to hide his look of horror. "That ship," he says to no one in particular, "I think . . . I may recognize it." He immediately regrets saying this, but there's no going back now, he assumes. "If that ship contains who I believe it contains," he turns to Prime and Jazz, "Preparations for hostility may well be the only appropriate greeting." First Aid may not be the one Fairway addressed, but he looks over when Fairway makes his comment. "What, really? Who is it?" First Aid asks. Now he does grab his photon pistol, as he trusts his fellow Autobots' judgement. The ship stalls in mid-flight as Vigil clamps onto it. The pilot sighs in annoyance, unstraps himself from his seat, and makes his way to the dorsal hatch. Rodimus Prime still doesn't draw his Photon Eliminator, because he is a violent bastard with guns-in-the-form-of-pipes attached to his arms. <> Rodimus orders over the radio, then he glances down at Fairway. "If you've got answers, now's the time." "I have docked myself onto the ship." Vigil says and when he is told to prep for hostilities, he begins to charge his guns as he tries to redirect the flight path of the ship, either that or rip off the piece he is clamped to or rip off his clamps. <> Raid gleefully trains his heavy-hitters on the ship, just /waiting/ for the fire-at-will signal. By now he was following the vessel from above, optical sensors locked on Vigil. Fairway does indeed retrieve his scram rifle. He looks around at his fellow Autobots. Is it possible that one of /them/ is the target? Of course it isn't. His face goes blank and he replies without pulling his eyes away from the ship. "A hunter - a collector of bounties under the employ of . . . a criminal. That ship is unsettlingly similar to the one this hunter pilots. We should shoot it down while friend Vigil has it stopped - either that or flee." He hesitates to say anything more. Nosecone is underground and thus not quite aware of all that's going on up on the surface. Jazz turns to Fairway and raises an eyebrow behind his visor. "Flee? Are they really /that/ bad? Like Defcon/Sixshot bad? Or combiner bad?" The Special Ops commander still does not draw any weapon having faith in diplomacy and friendliness. "And I was hoping those Autobots would just let me waltz right up to them," the pilot grumbles as he stands on a lift. "Do-gooders, they are usually so naive. Annoying that these ones don't entirely live up to expectations... yes?" A hatch opens on top of the ship, and a lift brings its pilot up so that he can stand on top of its hull. He glances in annoyance at Vigil for a moment as the Autobot causes his ship to go slightly off-course, then he pulls out a rifle, aims it at Rodimus Prime, then fires a potent blast at the ground under his feet. "Sorry, I am not here for you, Prime! You will enjoy your planet's unstable surface, though, yes?" And what does this guy look like? Well.... http://tinyurl.com/ya7s6ko Yep. Him. First Aid waves to Death's Head. "Hi there! Nice to meet you." The ground is blown out beneath Rodimus "The Motherf---ing Chosen One" Prime, causing him to fall through. Unfortunately, the level beneath that isn't in the best of shape, either, and he falls through that level, either. Those nearby can hear him cursing as he falls, at least at first... "Hello! Nice to meet such friendly robots!" Death's Head says, waving back to First Aid. "Give me Fairway and I won't kill you all!" Air Raid folds and compacts, transforming into his robot mode. Air Raid is quite the fan of badassery, and that fellow did look very badass. Even so, he took a shot at Roddy, and was now calling out Fairway for some damn reason, so the jet moves to join the 'bots on the ground, transforming. "The frag you want with Fairway?" "Primus..." Fairway stares, momentarily frozen by fear at the sight of the ship's pilot. He's dragged back to reality as the pilot blasts the ground out from under Rodimus Prime. "No! Prime!" He rushes to look down the hole. When he doesn't see Rodimus, he looks back up at the pilot. "He will," he says to Jazz, First Aid, Air Raid. "Don't risk yourselves for me." First Aid steps over and looks down the hole Death's Head just blew out from underneath Rodimus. He doesn't see the Chosen One anymore. "Nuts.. that didn't work," he mutters. He turns back towards the bounty hunter, Photon Pistol at the ready. He tsks at Fairway, "I think you've forgotten why we're Autobots." Death's Head nods, gesturing to Fairway. "See? He recognizes me, I think, and I vaguely remember him from somewhere. Listen to your friend and just give me the bounty. Now, you see, *I* do not want him, exactly, but the person who placed a bounty on him DOES, and, being the mediator of conflicts between aggrieved parties that I am, I merely wish to facilitate a meeting between this one and the one he wronged. That is not so bad, yes?" Jazz frowns a bit at Death Head's threat "Now that is mighty rude of you. I think we are already getting off on the wrong foot. What do you want with Fairway and why take a potshot at Rodimus...Who will be undoubtebly annoyed when he climbs back out." Jazz takes a few steps forward slowly putting himself not quite between Fairway and Death's Head but not very far either. "It is bad when it implies snatching up one of us." Jazz turns to Fairway "Do you know who wants you that bad to hire this guy?" Air Raid unspaces his torque rifle and hefts the barrel threateningly. As much as he wants to mouth off to this clown and start with the pummeling, Jazz is calling the shots here. He says nothing for now, and nears Fairway. "Who wants him?" First Aid demands of Death's Head. "Who're /you/ for that matter?" Nobody's actually given him a name yet. He follows Air Raid's lead of pointing his photon pistol at the bounty hunter but waiting for Jazz's orders. Fairway stands and looks around at the Autobots who have drawn near to him. "A former employer," he admits to Jazz. And then, to First Aid: "I haven't forgotten, friend. And I never shall. Such is why I do not wish to bring wrath upon your heads." He turns his attention to Death's Head then. "You would turn blame toward me? I have wronged no one - you need only look upon the dead beneath your contractor's bootheel to see what I have given up to support the struggle for peace." Death's Head puts his hands on his hips. "I am Death's Head, freelance peace-keeping agent, and yes, my manners are not very good but my job does not require manners. I am here to apprehend that vile criminal, Fairway, who is guilty of many terrible things. Murder, genocide, ecological devastation, and worst of all, breach of contract. So hand over the criminal and--oh, he is talking to me." He shuts up and listens for a moment. "Hm, well, *I* am not the one who blames you," Death's Head explains. "I am simply going by what my employer has told me. And no, I cannot give his identity, that is confidential information. Then again, you already know who that is, Fairway. I am right, yes?" He makes a show of pulling a chronometer from his back, looking at it, then announcing, "Okay, ten seconds to hand over the criminal, then you all start dying. Well, except for the criminal. He lives. Lucky him... or maybe not!" "You seem to underestimate something." Vigil says as he uses his star drives at full speed to try and pull the ship away from the autobots. "I have your ship, and I intend to make sure to give you trouble." Vigil says as he fires lasers downwards into the ship to try and damage it while he was docked with it. Twin Twist instantly converts into his drill tank form with a flash of motion too fast for the eye to follow and a sound like a slamming door. Combat: Twin Twist sets his defense level to Protected. Jazz listens to Death's Head ultimatum...10 seconds...The Special Ops commander grins. In what seems like the refresh rate of an optic sensor Jazz pulls out his rifle from subspace and aims it at Death's Head to cover "I will give you 5 seconds to reconsider and discuss things like businessmen." The situation is pretty delicate...Jazz does not know what he is getting into but he is not about to fork over a friend because a badly dressed Bounty Hunter showed up and asked for him. Drill Tank lurks, underground and out of sight. He's a mech of simple tastes and simple mind, but he has the good sense to know his own limitations. In cases like this, he keeps his mouth shut and stays below, in his own element... until the moment when he's needed. Air Raid finally turns a look on Fairway, optics wide now. Murder? Polite, well-mannered /Fairway/? ... Raid looks back to Death's Head, unswayed by the bounty hunter's threat. "You must have the wrong 'bot, punk..." Hell yeah, Jazz knows how to negotiate. First Aid keeps his gun pointed at Death's Head like a good trooper, refraining from sweating bullets only because his superior robot body does not allow for it. He's nervous, but if anyone has to be negotiating on the Autobot side, he's glad it's Jazz. He assumes there's some good explanation for the claims levelled against Fairway. "Stop," Fairway says, virtually pleading, "These mechs are not your concern." He stashes his rifle and steps forward. "Your business is with me, and I request that you deal with me alone and leave the Autobots out of it." He looks back at his comrades. "These claims are exaggerated, but...not altogether untrue." Death's Head glares at Vigil as he blasts away at his ship. Its hull should be thick enough to withstand the blasts for now, but he's hardly going to let him do that for very long. Jazz makes his own ultimatum, to which Death's Head merely narrows his eyes and announces, with just a bit of menace, "Five seconds and counting. Tell your friends that, Fairway! You will call them off for their sake, yes?" Death's Head taptaps his feet while he waits for that last second to tick down, or for people to shoot at him. Air Raid is a bit thrown by all of this, shaking his head in disbelief. He looks solely to Jazz now, finger hovering over the trigger uncertainly. Jazz slowly reaches for /something/ with his off-hand while keeping the rifle trained on Death's Head "Think about it pal. Is the bounty worth the trouble you will get if you press this issue? Let's talk about this." *click* First Aid is starting to think Death's Head is bluffing. Maybe we should just start walking away, he thinks to himself. "Fairway, come back here," he says. "We aren't letting him take you, and that's final." Vigil continues firing at the hull of the ship and a backward laser barrel fires towards the being who was threatening everyone, trying to get him to atleast acknowledge his presence and to him trying to destroy the ship. Drill Tank has something in common with Rodimus Prime for once! In that they are both in a hole. Twin Twist revs his drills while he listens to his radio, the drilltank equivalent of tapping a toe impatiently. Fairway continues his advance. "This is purposeless. You know that destroying these mechs isn't worth it. I'm the one you'll be getting paid for. They will not let me go - they will fight back. How much of your bounty are you willing to spend on repairs to your ship? I must see him, bounty hunter. I know that. Could he not be persuaded to come to me?" He stops and turns back, now on the opposite side of the invisible line dividing the Autobot's from Death's Head. "Noble friend First Aid," he says, "worry not. This is a situation I must take into my own hands." Jazz lowers his weapon and walks towards Fairway. The Autobot puts a friendly hand on his comrade's shoulder "Are you /sure/ this is what you want?" Jazz shakes Fairway's shoulder a bit to wake him up "Do you want me to come along? Help you sort this out?" Death's Head looks down at the Autobots. "You are worth a tidy sum, Fairway! Indeed, you could completely obliterate my ship and I would make enough on your bounty to not only replace it, but also buy twenty more just like it. And no, the job is not to bring my contractor to you, but vice versa. Anyhow, time is up and your stubborn friends will die now." He aims his rifle at Vigil. "That one, first. Very annoying, he is." Combat: Death's Head misses Autobot Starfighter with his BFG attack! -3 First Aid is clearly surprised at Fairway's stubborness over this, or the implication that he did something naughty in the past. The Protectobot winces as Death's Head finally starts the fight. He pulls the trigger on his photon pistol, trying to blind the bounty hunter. Jazz says, "Air Raid?" First Aid is clearly surprised at Fairway's stubborness over this, or the implication that he did something naughty in the past. The Protectobot winces as Death's Head finally starts the fight. He pulls the trigger on his photon pistol, trying to blind the bounty hunter. Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: First Aid misses Death's Head with his Photon Pistol attack! Air Raid says, "Yeah?" Jazz says, "Kick his aft" Air Raid says, "You got it." Twin Twist says, "Ooh, ooh! Sounds like an ugly alien invader's up for a bit of the ol' drill!" Fairway sees that diplomacy has failed. He isn't too surprised about that, honestly. "You are honorable, Jazz. But I hate to think of what the criminal this bounty hunter is working for would do to you. I am the one he wants." With this, he pulls his scram rifle and falls back among his friends. He fires up at Death's Head, his face grim, certain that all is lost no matter what the Autobots do. Combat: Fairway strikes Death's Head with his Scram Rifle attack! -2 Jazz talking to Fairway was only the first step in the plan to get closer and closer and now that the Bounty Hunter turned around to fire on Vigil. Jazz makes his move...the Autobot leaps forward into a roll and recovers with a beautiful flip kick. Capoeira-style. Combat: Jazz misses Death's Head with his Kick attack! Jetfire says, "What is going on?" First Aid says, "A bounty hunter is after Fairway." Jayson Redfield is listening in again. Yep. "What, why?" A rather muffled and indistinct shout can be heard from beneath the ground plating, accompanying a rumble of engines and a high-pitched grinding sound. Almost immediately the ground rips open with a metallic screech and one of the horrible Autobot drilltanks comes surging up out of a tunnel, drills glittering in the triple sunlight! Combat: Twin Twist sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Drill Tank misses Death's Head with his Hot Foot! attack! -2 hat was all Raid needed to dash forward and fire off his rifle, its blast accompanied by a resonating shudder. Fairway wasn't going to leave without a fight, he knew that much, and there was no point in going easy on this slagger. Combat: Air Raid sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Air Raid misses Death's Head with his Torque Rifle attack! Jetfire says, "Why?" Jayson Redfield says, "Do you require assistance?" Fairway says, "The fewer bodies the better." Jazz says, "Prep a cell for when we drag this guy back." First Aid says, "If anyone needs repairs, don't hesitate to ask." Death's Head doesn't dodge the incoming Autobot attacks, for the most part. He merely pulls out his shield from behind his back and lets First Aid's blast and Jazz's kick bounce off it. His shield doesn't cover him completely, though, and he takes a shot from Fairway on the leg, and the bounty hunter glances down, annoyed as the plating there seems to fracture under the hit. "Strange, armor integrity partly compromised," Death's Head mutters as he lunges forward, attempting to grab Jazz, slam him down on the ground below, and then use his body to slide towards Fairway and First Aid, attempting to knock them all over. Meanwhile, Death's Head's ship's engines stir, and it begins to fly around in random directions, narrowly avoiding Nosecone! Er, Twin Twist. Then again, it's hard to tell these evill drill tanks apart, you know? Combat: Death's Head misses Jazz with his Skanch Argh! Area attack! -3 Combat: Death's Head strikes First Aid with his Skanch Argh! Area attack! -3 Combat: Death's Head misses Fairway with his Skanch Argh! Area attack! -3 Fairway says, "Even if we beat him back here, he will keep coming. It's inevitable. I must meet with his contractor. Perhaps there is something I can do if I can gain an audience with him." First Aid says, "What kind of mech would keep attacking if he knows we can beat him?" Jetfire says, "Megatron and Galvatron." Fairway says, "This kind." Jazz says, "Air Raid would qualify and I mean that in the nicest way." First Aid says, "Megatron and Galvatron don't know we can beat them." Air Raid huffs. Vigil fires more lasers and disruptor bursts onto the ship he is clamped onto to, trying to aim them with his backward laser pod to hit the engines. Jazz ducks and sidesteps Death's Head's lunge and tries to punch the guy in 'rib' area. Don't know if he has ribs but I hoper it will hurt. "Your choice forces ours whoever you are. If you are that good you should know about us Autobots. We didn't back down for Unicron and you think /you/ will bully us into handing over a friend? Think again chump!" Combat: Jazz strikes Death's Head with his Punch attack! Drill Tank rumbles past the nimble interloper like a bull taunted by a matador. Bursting up into his robot mode, he deploys his rifle and fires a shell into the fray! "Watcher heads!" he shouts in the closest he comes to consideration for non-Wreckers. In a blur and without the normal transforming sound, Twin Twist slams upwards into his robot form. Combat: Twin Twist strikes Jazz with his Semi-Automatic Cannon-Rifle Area attack! Combat: Twin Twist strikes Death's Head with his Semi-Automatic Cannon-Rifle Area attack! Air Raid flips a setting on his rifle and crouches, aiming for Death's Head's...head this time, mindful of Jazz's location. "Sunnuva' glitch!" he yelps when Twin Twist's shells zip right over his head. "Watch it you idiot!" Combat: Air Raid misses Death's Head with his Laser attack! "A shield?" First Aid asks. "Where did he get a shi- ah!" First Aid tries to dive out of the way of Death's Head sliding charge, but the bounty hunter effortlessly knocks him aside. First Aid crashes against the solar panel everyone came here to inspect and winds up on his back. Sitting up, he fires his surgical lasers in an attempt to slice up Death's Head's shins and slow him down. Combat: First Aid strikes Death's Head with his Surgical Lasers (Laser) attack! Fairway activates his jumpjets and boosts out of the way of Death's Head. "Stop this!" Whether he's talking to Death's Head or the other Autobots probably isn't clear. Combat: Fairway takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Air Raid growls, "So what do we do, keep fighting or what?" Jazz says, "I don't care who this guy is or where he comes from. I am letting him take an Autobot...ANY autobot." Death's Head barely feels Jazz's punch, though with First Aid blasting him in the legs and Twin Twist blasting him in the back with a shell, it starts to add up. He looks up at his ship, frowning in annoyance as Vigil has yet to cease shooting at it. "Now, I did just say that I can buy another ship! You should worry more about your friend, yes?" Drawing a remote transmitter from his back, Death's Head's eyes narrow evilly. "On second thought, stay just like that!" Death's Head enters some commands on his transmitter, and then, suddenly, his ship begins to spin about very rapidly. Assuming Vigil does not release his clamps in time, he'll be taken along for the ride--only to suddenly be sent flying directly at his own friends as Death's Head fires up at the cables to sever them! Failing that, well, the ship might fall down on everyone! Combat: Death's Head sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Death's Head misses Jazz with his Skanch Argh! Area attack! Combat: Death's Head misses Air Raid with his Skanch Argh! Area attack! Combat: Death's Head strikes Twin Twist with his Skanch Argh! Area attack! Combat: Death's Head strikes himself with his Skanch Argh! Area attack! Combat: Death's Head strikes First Aid with his Skanch Argh! Area attack! Combat: Death's Head misses Autobot Starfighter with his Skanch Argh! Area attack! Combat: Death's Head strikes Fairway with his Skanch Argh! Area attack! Combat: Death's Head (Death's Head) used "Skanch Argh!": A Level 6 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: You took 13 damage. Vigil gasps as he is launched with the ship and tries to pull on the ship so it wouldnt hit everyone, groaning as he pushes the limits of his star drives and magnetic clamps to try and lead the ship away. Vigil succeeds in grasping Death's Head, throwing him off-balance. "Argh!" exclaims Twin Twist, appropriately enough, as the ship falls RIGHT on top of him. Jazz gets peppered by Twin Twist's shots. "Watch the friendly fire Twin Twist." The Autobot executes a pair of backflips to get out of the way of DH's attack and returns fire with a quick shot. Slowly but strangely Jazz is backing off while returning fire. Combat: Jazz strikes Death's Head with his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle attack! By the grace of Primus, Raid dodges the oncoming ship. He glowers. Seems his aim is off today, and what a day to be off. Like Jazz, he's now backpedaling while attacking. Death's Head seemed to be a fairly tough cookie. "..." Combat: Air Raid strikes Death's Head with his Disruptor attack! Jazz says, "Do we have any space capable bots available?" Fairway is knocked flat by the falling ship even as he prepares another melodramatic speech! He finds himself trapped under it, one foot caught, and the ground beneath the ship is groaning and shifting. "Death's Head...They attack in retaliation. Back down - you've acquired your bounty." First Aid is just climbing to his feet when one of Death's Head's ship's fall (honestly, the possessive form of Death's Head just looks silly) lands right next to the Protectobot. The ground buckles from the impact, knocking First Aid back up against the solar panel again. A piece of shrapnel lodges itself in First Aid's chest, much to his surprise. "Alright," he wheezes, "I didn't want to have to resort to this, but you're leaving us with little choice, Death's Head!" First Aid folds down into ambulance mode, reluctantly letting his double barreled decrystallizer do the talking. "Fairway, no!" First Aid falls forward, arms sliding in and legs flipping about, transforming into an ambulance. Combat: Ambulance strikes Death's Head with his Decrystallizer Cannon attack! Impactor says, "This guy took out Rodimus?" Jazz says, "Lucky shot." Jazz says, "Back away...keep firing but give the ship some room. I smell a trap." Slag says, "Do you wish for me to remain on the ship?" Impactor says, "Luck is what happens when preparation meets opportunity, Jazz." Vigil says, "Do you wish for me to remain latched on the ship, sir." Death's Head didn't mean to bring his own ship down on himself, but nevertheless he gets smacked by its spinning superstructure as it barrels through the area. "Unf! Okay, that was good idea, bad execution!" he mutters. "And crazy Autobot is still tethered to it! He must have been dropped on his central processor as a protobot!" The Autobots fire upon him again, and as Death's Head isn't concentrating quite as much on deflecting their shots with his shield, he takes multiple hits of all kinds all over his body, which sends him staggering. "This is turning out to be harder than I thought!" he concedes. However, Fairway abruptly decides to surrender to him, and Death's Head almost appears to grin. "Ah, very good, criminal scumbag, thank you for your cooperation! However, they are not stopping the shooting, so I must do it for them! One moment while I pacify them, yes?" And so, Death's Head throws out a very large net, large enough to cover all the Autobots, even Vigil. This also means netting his ship, but he'll cross that bridge when he gets to it. Combat: Death's Head misses Jazz with his Net Area attack! Combat: Death's Head misses Air Raid with his Net Area attack! Combat: Death's Head strikes Ambulance with his Net Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Ambulance 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Death's Head misses Autobot Starfighter with his Net Area attack! Combat: Death's Head strikes Fairway with his Net Area attack! Combat: Death's Head (Death's Head) used "Net": A Level 1 AREA-MELEE attack. Jazz leaps off to the side and out of the net's reach and proceeds to return fire one last time? "Back away before he captures any more of us. We are outmatched!" Combat: Jazz strikes Death's Head with his Disruptor attack! Cybertronian Drill is made aware of the combat aboveground, and finds his way to a tunnel that is conveniently just below where Death's Head is standing. Then he drills up, intending to burst out of the ground and give the enemy a nasty surprise with his drill! Fairway is now pinned under a space ship and caught in a net. He looks out at his fellow Autobots and is overwhelmed by guilt. That, more than anything, is what keeps him from fighting out of the net. Air Raid leaps out of the way at the very last nano, having backed up far enough to rejoin Jazz. The grip on his gun is vice-like. Too many 'bots in the way for a heavy attack, and Jazz was calling a retreat. "Frag... What about... damnit!" Combat: Air Raid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Ambulance 's wheels squeal as he tries to escape the net, but this just gets him caught even further. His decrystallizer, what with all its fiddly bits, gets stuck as well, and First Aid has to transform into robot mode... which only partly helps. He rolls around, trying to escape the net. This is not a proud day to be First Aid. Ambulance 's front section folds back as a pair of legs and arms pop out, transforming into First Aid. Combat: First Aid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fairway says, "I shall maintain radio contact as long as I can." Impactor says, "Wait, what the 'ell is going on?" Broadside says, "Bounty hunter's after Fairway, boss." Impactor says, "Why is he after Fairway? No offense lad, but aren't you... ...a non-combative type? You know, boring building and the like?" Vigil disconnects and flies beyond the net, turning and then opening fire on the death head, a laserbeam lancing it's way right for the man's controls that makes him control the ship. Combat: Autobot Starfighter strikes Death's Head with his Laser attack! Fairway says, "I have been many mechs. The one Death's Head is after is not the Fairway you know, friend." Impactor says, "Then tell 'em he's got the wrong bot! He won't get bounty for /his/ Fairway's look-a-like." Air Raid says, "We told him that!" First Aid says, "Fairway, don't do this. If you have some bad history with these guys, then let us face it together." Death's Head takes another hit from Jazz on his shoulder pad, which he mostly shrugs off, but when Nosecone bursts out of the ground, Death's Head is visibly alarmed. "GAH! More drill tanks! The rumors are true, this planet is infested with them! Time for me to make my escape before any other crazy things happen!" Running around the Autobots, he reaches for his remote control, ordering his ship to lift off--and then a hole is blasted through his hand, and the remote. "BLAST! Annoying Autobot! Lucky for you you do not have a bounty!" Death's Head grabs onto the net, which is still attached to his slowly rising ship, with one hand, and with the other, he tries to grab Fairway before he manages to run out from under the ship. "Come along you, much reuniting to do, yes?" Combat: Death's Head strikes Fairway with his Grab attack! Air Raid says, "He /doesn't-have-bad-history/!!" Fairway says, "Rest assured, First Aid, I am not giving myself over hopelessly. Know that I will rejoin your ranks, and that you shall indeed know all there is to know about my past - for what it's worth. Air Raid, Impactor, you shall know as well." Jazz watches as the ship slowly lifts off and calculates a few scenarios but nothing would work in such a short amount of the time. The way he just shrugged off the blasts does not inspire confidence. Combat: Jazz takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Impactor says, "I hate flashback sequences!" Vigil then fires his star drives and tries to ram himself into the bounty hunter, going full speed so he would either let go of the net or Fairway. He uses every bit of speed he could muster for this attempt. Combat: Vigil sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Autobot Starfighter strikes Death's Head with his Ram attack! Air Raid watches on, helplessly, rifle dropping to his side. It takes everything he has not to pursue the vessel without an order. Combat: Air Raid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass First Aid manages to cut his way through the net using his surgical lasers, but by then it is too late and Death's Head is already half-way to his ship. As Death's Head's ship rises up, its owner clings to the net that is still wrapped around it, Fairway in hand. "Should have known better--not an advantage to be a robot when quarry and friends are also robots! Perhaps should have isolated target instead of making big show? Or maybe--OOF!" Death's Head grunts painfully as Vigil's wing smashes into him, the pain and the impact forcing him to let go of Fairway. "Blast, my bounty!" Death's Head exclaims, looking down and expecting to see Fairway already landing on the ground and scurrying away to safety. Combat: Death's Head begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Jazz, Air Raid, Twin Twist, Rodimus Prime, Cybertronian Drill , First Aid, Autobot Starfighter, and Fairway Fairway is scooped up and dragged away in Death's Head's net. He stares into the middle distance, thinking about where he is going and about the pain he has caused his friends. He feels that he must say something, but he fails to come up with anything to say. As Vigil crashes into Death's Head, Fairway lays his datapad on the ground, the one with all of the information he got about the ruins on it, for the Autobots to retrieve later. He lets his chance to escape slip by and holds on to the net, knowing that he must face the darkness of his past now lest it return later and do more damage. "Noooo, Friend Fairway!" the Technobot Drill cries out, "We will free you! Where are they taking you?" Fairway looks at Jazz and taps his shoulder. Vigil tries to shoot the bounty hunter, disruptor bursts flying for them. Combat: Autobot Starfighter strikes Death's Head with his Disruptor attack! Fairway says, "This isn't over." Jazz watches the ship leave with a pissed off look on his face. <> The Autobot returns his rifle to subspace and looks around and ponders the following orders. Air Raid finally rushes forward as the ship retreats, but slows his gait knowing there was no way to stop it now. He turns a resentful look on Jazz, balling fists. Defcon says, "Unfortunately, couldn't find anything else to do. Did you require assistance?" Air Raid says, "A little too late for that!" Jazz says, "Report to my location, I have a special assignment for you." Defcon says, "At your whim Commander." Air Raid says, "Oh great, just what we need." Death's Head is somewhat surprised to see Fairway clinging to the net! "Criminal scumbag, I am surprised at you! You do realize who I'm working for, yes? You really, really need to do something about that conscience before it kills you. Maybe next time use your friends to delay me while you escape? I can't guarantee that will work, but it's worth a shot! Speaking of which--" He glares behind himself as Vigil continues to blast him. "I would REALLY like to shoot him, but I have more important things to do!" He scales the net up onto the hull of his ship, calling out, "Come along, now, bounty! At this height it's too late to consider dropping out!" Which is indeed true, as Death's Head's ship is many hundreds of feet above the ground by now. Vigil stops when he was ordered and turns back. "I can follow him sir, I AM space capable!" He calls down to Jazz. He continues to remain up there till Jazz gives the word to come or go. Jazz looks around at the Autobots "Nosecone, Twin Twist. The bounty hunter managed to knock Rodimus down that shaft over there. Go have a look and recover him please." He looks up at Vigil "I know but this mission will need a slightly...different touch. I am waiting on Defcon for the next part." First Aid shakes his head, clearly frustrated. "I'm going to get Rodimus back on his feet so we can mount a rescue operation," he says. Visions of Defensor picking up Death's Head like a little toy have entered First Aid's mind. The doctor hops into the hole, climbing down it to retrieve Roddo. Jazz looks at Air Raid whom is eyeing him with a mix of anger and disgust? At having sounded the retreat. "Oh stop pouting Air Raid." Jazz begins smiling "Everything went according to plan B." Air Raid downright scowls. "I'm not pouting!" he pouts, "How could you let this happen! S'...sir...! How did we manage to lose one of our mechs so easily!" His glare deepens as Defcon comes along. "Oh just grand..." It's then that he notices the datapad left behind. He moves to retrieve it. Jazz looks up at the incoming Defcon and begins his explanations. <> Cybertronian Drill transforms and looks unhappy. "We failed him," he says. Unfolding and shifting, Cybertronian Drill Tank takes the shape of a robot. <> Defcon sends over the short-wave, flying over the area in a reduced speed and altitude. Jazz keys his radio <> Jazz then turns to Air Raid "Trust me Air Raid. I would never have let this happen without a plan...Albeit a risky one but I never really was the type to play it safe. You of all mechs know what it is like." Starfighter Swoops™ even lower, eventually transforming and hitting the ground in a dead sprint. Shortly, coming up to Jazz. "I understand your need for... ...secrecy. Go ahead." he blurts out, giving Air Raid a quick glance before adjusting his sights on the Intel Commander. The Starfighter shifts and transforms into Defcon, the Boba Fett of the Autobots! Air Raid just hunches and glowers. Sure, he knew, but he wasn't about to relate with Jazz. "Whatever," he spits, and joins Nosecone in the 'we failed' party, but not before shooting a sharp look back at Defcon. Jazz looks up at Defcon "You heard the first part. One of us has been taken. I managed to plant a tracker in Fairway's shoulder just before the fight broke out. I want you to shadow that ship. Do not engage just stay out of sight and find out where it is going. Once we know, we will pop in unannounced and recover our friend. My guess is once the bounty hunter finishes his delivery he will not stick around and we won't have to deal with him." There that's the plan. He turns to Air Raid "Of course even after I planted the device I could not just fork over Fairway like that. The guy might have found it suspicious. So I let you guys keep on attacking to make his escape believable." Back to Defcon "Are you up to it big guy?" Jazz says, "Solo and low-profile. When we rescue Fairway you will likely have plenty of action but for now...low-profile." Nosecone hangs his head but nods slowly. Air Raid brightens a bit, looking hopeful. It was /some/thing. Defcon merely nods, then looks back up to the sky before take off. "Good, don't need any pretend flybots trying to play double O seven." Before Air Raid can manage a nasty retort, Defcon takes to the air and transforms. Defcon's head pushes down as his chest lifts forward. Legs and arms fold into reveal a STARFIGHTER! "Slaggit, you aft hat! Go crash into a crater!" Raid shouts, shaking a fist. It might've been lost in the hum of engines. Category:Logs Category:2030 Category:Spotlight: Fairway